


Choose Better

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Pre series, Queer Sam, Supportive Dean, older person hitting on underage person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has secrets.</p><p>Like the fact that he likes boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Sam is queer, and closeted at the beginning, afraid. He engages in some flirting with someone who is older than him (while Sam is a minor). The older person definitely should have known better and never tried to escalate it. Dean is supportive in this.

Sam has–Sam has secrets. Like college applications, or those two weeks John and Dean were gone he ate literal bread and water so he put the rest of his money towards the AP tests John deemed frivolous.

Like the fact that he likes boys.

It shouldn’t be any kind of big deal, but Sam worries. John’s raised them like they’re military, and he doesn’t think his Dad actually holds those ideas but he knows how the military feels about people like him. And Dean likes girls. A lot. Isn’t sure what to do with people who don’t.

Not that Sam doesn’t, not necessarily. But he likes others too, and that’s where he assumes the hang-up will be.

So he keeps things to himself, keeps his head down, and gets on with life. For the most part, it’s not a big deal. He’s never anywhere long enough to make friends, never mind find a love interest. He doesn’t flirt in bars or stores, doesn’t make eyes at people the way Dean does. He’s quiet. Discreet. Fine.

Until he and Dean are in a bar one night, Sam barely sixteen and with the least convincing fake in the face of the planet, helping Dean with the hustle, trying to rack up enough money to pay off their shitty landlord at the end of the week.

Sam’s mostly done now, hiding out in the back and watching in satisfaction as Dean takes in the money, enjoying the stunned looks on those obviously stupid kids’ faces. So he’s a little surprised when someone approaches him.

“What’re you doing in a place like this?”

Sam debates his answers. “Working,” probably won’t go over that well. “Watching my brother cheat these guys” likewise.

“Having a beer,” Sam says, which is a complete lie.

“Alone? That’s a shame.”

Sam should say that his brother is joining him. He should. He should.

Instead, he opens his big mouth and says, “not if you join me.” And that makes the guy grin wide and pretty.

His name is James, apparently. He’s at the local college, he’s studying journalism, and he buys Sam a drink.

“If you wanna get outta here…” He suggests.

“Kid can’t,” Dean grunts from behind him, making Sam jump near about a mile in the air, unaware his brother had even come back. “He’s got school in the morning.”

Dean’s never cared about school before so it’s a laughable excuse to Sam, but the mention of school seems to shock the guy a bit, like he’s just now realizing how young Sam looks. He seems to practically disappear, leaving Sam to deal with Dean.

“Dean…”

“Not now, Sammy.”

Dean’s face looks as firm as Sam ever sees it, and he leads the way out of the bar and back into the car.

Sam wants to pretend it never happened, but he doubts Dean will let him get away with that. “Dean, I’m sorry, I…”

“You’re damn right you’re sorry!” Dean snaps. “Sam, he was like twenty-two. What'cha doin’ messin’ around with a guy like that, huh?”

Sam sits in silence for a moment, taking that in. “So…you’re not mad about the guy bit?”

“Why the hell I be mad about that?” Dean asks. “I don’t gotta do ‘em, whatever. Just pick ‘em better.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sam says, thinking of some of Dean’s conquests.

“Do as I say, not as I do,” Dean says, smirking. “Seriously. I’m sure there are guys your age. Stick to them.”

Sam nods, giving into this, then sinks back into the seats of the Impala.

Apparently, it’s not a big deal. Sam has to hide a lot of things. But this might not be one of them.


End file.
